Ryuki VS AGITΩ: Mirror War
by Eienias20
Summary: When Mirror Monsters begin working together for unknown reasons, the warring Riders must temporarily join to defeat them, but once Agito enters the equation, loyalties shift and the Rider War evolves. VS2/7
1. Opening

Flying through the air, the Gelnewt hit a building wall hard and fell to the floor. It struggled to stand and face its opponent, as it drew the massive shuriken shaped weapon from its back, a gun sounded off and it lost its grip.

Turning quickly the monster launched into the air _-SHOOT VENT-_ As it landed on the roof of the building it turned as a missile crashed into its stomach and destroyed the monster.

Kamen Rider Zolda turned and walked away "Much too easy...when are the other riders going to show up...it's been boring lately..."

He stopped and turned to see another Gelnewt appear from the alley between the buildings, Zolda looked at his hand "Still got plenty of time..."

He looked up to see several more Gelnewts, followed by a Dispider and three or four Megazelles.

"What the hell..." before he could pull his weapon and fire he was shot and turned to see two Deadlemur's attached to a building wall with their blasters aimed at him "Mirror Monsters...working...together?"

He avoided more of their attacks and rolled behind his Ride Shooter, "What could be bringing this about?"

_-SHOOT VENT- _He stood up and fired his shoulder cannons, nailing and destroying one Deadlemur as the other jumped off the building and opened fire on him.

He dove aside but was hit by two of the Gelnewt's shuriken. The Dispider leaped into the air and spat webs that covered him, he fired again, the shots impacted its underside and threw it over.

He tore out of the webs and fumbled for a card while firing at the evasive Megazelles that jumped to extreme heights. Before he could activate it one landed on him and he fell to the ground "This is impossible!"

_-FINAL VENT- _Zolda looked up as Metalgelas dashed through with Ohja on board, the duo stabbed through the Megazelles which exploded immediately afterward, Metalgelas quickly followed the monster's energy and ate them, Ohja grabbed Zolda and lifted him to his feet "Kitaoka...you weren't thinking of dying before I got my hands on you right?"

Zolda turned to the monsters then back to Ohja "Being saved by you...I don't even know how to reply to that..."

The riders turned as the monsters approached, Ohja whipped out his blade and Zolda raised his Magna Visor, together the unlikely duo charged at the Mirror Monster Union.

**Kamen Rider Ryuki VS AGITΩ  
****Mirror War**

* * *

_Yes, it begins like a movie :) we get some start stuff then BOOM Movie Title epicly appears! :D  
This one so far, I'm really liking how its going and I hope you all continue to enjoy Kamen Rider VS Kamen Rider_

_If anyone reads my stories on dA, I've decided to only post the rest of them here, only Chapter Ones will be on dA as 'previews' just sayin, continue enjoying my stories regardless and thanks for reading!_


	2. A New Fight

_Quite a quick opening, but here you hit the MEAT OF THE STORY! MUWAHAHA! Take it vegetarians! lol jk  
I do not own the Japanese Franchise called Kamen Rider_

* * *

**Kamen Rider Ryuki VS AGITΩ  
****Mirror War**

**Chapter 2 – A New Fight**

Driving down the road Shinji thought about the current status of the Rider War, not counting the mysterious Odin or himself there were only five other riders left in the war. At this point with all the tension, Shinji was beginning to worry that maybe he really couldn't stop the war.

He shrugged the thought away and was about to turn into Atori when his phone rang, he quickly picked it up "Hello..." putting it back down he took his helmet off and brought it back to his ear "Hello...ah Editor-in-Chief."

"_Hey Shinji, I've sent Reiko-san out to cover another missing person story...this one is much more confusing than any of the ones before."_

Shinji raised an eyebrow "Much more...confusing?"

"_Three entire families have disappeared."_

Shinji's eyes widened, three entire families, no doubt taken into Mirror World to be eaten by the monsters, it was drastically different than the one by one disappearances that have been plaguing the city.

"I'll go join Reiko-san." Shinji hung up and was about to turn when another cycle pulled in next to him, taking off his helmet the man looked around.

"Such a nice place...and small at that...is this a good restaurant?"

Shinji turned to the man who was smiling and looking around "Yes...but don't order coffee, Obaa-san only serves black tea."

The man laughed at that and held out his hand to Shinji "Thanks! I'll remember that!"

Shinji nodded to him and drove off.

Breathing heavily Kitaoka Shuichi leaned against a wall and fell into a sitting position across from Asakura Takeshi "I still...can't...believe...that you..."

"Drop it...I'm only doing this...so I can kill you later...remember that!" Asakura coughed and turned away.

Before Kitaoka could comment he noticed Asakura was looking at another rider "How easy it would be to take you both out now...I enjoyed watching your battle against those Mirror Monsters...I would've been a highlight of my life to see you die to those pathetic fools rather than another rider."

Kitaoka clenched his teeth "Sudou..."

The murderer just grinned and turned to Asakura "I've enjoyed killing various people with my new power...but you have done so without being a rider...something I admire Asakura..."

He walked past them laughing to himself. If anyone knew Asakura Takeshi as a sadistic serial killer, they would prefer to be near him, than Sudou Masashi.

Shinji stood with Reiko outside of a family home "So strange...could this really be another set of mysterious disappearances?"

Shinji turned to Reiko who sighed "Reiko-san...do you think a person is behind this?"

"While it may be as impossible as the rest...it doesn't follow suit with the rest..."

As she continued Shinji turned quickly "I'm not going to let it happen again." He ran to his bike, got on and drove off as Reiko called over to him.

Shinji got to the site and quickly ran up to the home's window, he looked inside as a person was dragged into a mirror "Another family..."

Quickly, he pulled out his Ryuki Deck and held it to the window, a belt appeared in space and flipped over to attach to his waist, he threw his left arm across his chest and yelled "Henshin!" before sliding his deck into place, there was a glow as mirror images of Ryuki fused with him.

"Alright, here I go!" he yelled before jumping into Mirror World.

He landed and saw three Dispiders all turn to him, the beasts all shot out webs and he dove aside, drawing out a card and sliding it into his Drag Visor. _-SWORD VENT-_

As he jumped out to combat them a Wildboarder ran right into him and knocked him over, looking at the boar-like beast then back to the approaching spiders, Ryuki put a hand on his forehead "Mirror Monsters...together?"

He dove aside as the boar charged again then ran at the spiders, he jumped into the air and landed on one's back before stabbing it, as it roared the other two launched at him, he jumped away and they smashed into each other before falling in a pile.

As he was about to pull out a card, two swords flew through the air and hit him, he fell to the floor and looked to see two Zenobiters approaching, they caught their weapons and ran for him.

Quickly Ryuki moved aside as the boar ran past him and into a Zenobiter. Ryuki charged at the other and as the swords clashed, he kicked the monster away. As it stumbled he ran in and ducked below another swing before tackling it to the floor.

As he rolled over he pulled out another card, two of the Dispiders managed to stand and shoot webs at him. They caught him and he was stuck to a streetlamp "This is not good!"

As they neared, one of the Dispiders' heads snapped back as if it were punched, as it fell over the other was bound and swung into the air, it was released and flew into the Wildboarder that was charging towards Ryuki.

The dragon rider was cut loose as Verde appeared "Well, well...look at you...you are as pathetic as you fight."

"What? That doesn't make any-" Verde punched him and turned to the monsters, he pulled out a card and put it onto his clip as it retracted into his thigh _-ADVENT- _Biogreeza appeared next to him and shot out its tongue.

"Get your Final Vent ready..."

As Ryuki loaded the card Biogreeza wound the Wildboarder and threw it into the Dispiders, Verde charged at the third Dispider which regained its footing and the two Zenobiters.

_-FINAL VENT- _Dragredder roared and flew around Ryuki, he jumped into the air and flipped over, bending one leg back and extending the other before yelling.

Dragredder let loose flames that covered Ryuki, he shot into the three fallen monsters and they exploded with their energy being eaten by Dragredder.

Verde back-flipped over to Ryuki, the red rider looked at him "What is this all about? Why are you helping me? Why are the monsters-"

Verde punched him again "Now is the time to get away!" Ryuki attempted to punch him back but Verde moved aside "Look!"

Finally turning around, Ryuki noticed Gelnewts and Deadlemurs appearing, a massive group of about 30, followed by several more boars,

"Why are there so many?" _-FINAL VENT- _An echo rang out and the monsters scattered as a black missile shot through the group and cleared at least half of them away in the explosions, Knight Survive turned on his cycle "Get out of here!"

Ryuki turned to Verde but the green rider had escaped already.

Outside, Shinji rolled across the ground and turned "What was that all about Itsuro?"

The millionaire rider shrugged "I hate you Kido Shinji, let's get that straight right now...but it's because I hate you that I want to be the one to put you out of your misery...get real here...I can't just stand by and watch you die _THAT _pathetically."

Before Shinji could respond Ren appeared "Takamizawa! What were you doing in there? I never would've thought to see you run so fast."

The rider laughed, Shinji turned to Ren "Why were those monsters working together? That doesn't make any sense!"

"The same thing has been going on for a while...you have heard of the missing families right? I was at one of their houses fighting the Mirror Monsters when even more showed up...something is bringing them together and it isn't good." Ren answered.

Shinji turned to Itsuro "I'm guessing you are at a loss as well..."

"Actually while invisible I was scoping through all the monsters...I pinpointed a mass herd in a Mirror Factory...one of the big smoke exhausting industries along the coast...if someone is behind this Mirror Monster Union...then that is where they would be located."

Shinji scratched his head "That makes a lot of sense...you did that just to embarrass us right?"

"Embarrass you." Ren and Itsuro answered at the same time before walking away.

"Damn, this is worse than Asakura agreeing to the fact that I am an idiot..."

"It's your fault for believing he was thinking otherwise!" Ren answered back before starting up his cycle and driving off.

Shinji stomped the ground and turned to the now empty house, a new fight has begun and despite the fact that the monsters were taking more people, it seemed to Shinji that the riders might finally work together.

Upon returning to Atori, Shinji was surprised to see several people greatly enjoying meals "That is...odd...today is the quiet day."

He turned to see Obaa-san "Shin-chan, I have to introduce you to another nice young man...but after what happened with several other of my recent workers...don't mess this one up!"

Shinji nodded and saw someone behind the counter preparing a dish with several vegetables lying around "You! You've been here all this time?"

The man turned "Ah...you gave me the 'don't order coffee' tip several hours back...yeah I stood around to prove to Obaa-san, that I can make amazing dishes with just vegetables, she really didn't believe me when I said I made a tomato cake before."

Shinji nodded, the other man seemed overly cheerful and carefree, sometimes Shinji wished to be like that, but with the Rider War taking an unbelieveable turn, there was no time for that "Right well...what is your name?"

The man turned back to him "Oh right, sorry, my name is Tsugami Shouichi."

* * *

_If you don't know the Ryuki Mirror Monsters by name, wiki is the way to go, that is what I used (trust me, after reading the descriptions, if you've seen Ryuki twice like I have, you'll know what it looks like)_

_So this story takes place during Ryuki and possibly after the end of Agito or near the end of Agito (which also chronologically places it AFTER Agito V Kuuga)  
It's a somewhat alternate reality of Ryuki in which Sudou didn't die in his fight against Ren (the fight happened differently, his deck was never hit) and Itsuro is a part of the war  
Hope you enjoy the story as it goes!_


	3. The Ringleader

_Woo update! Celebrate everybody! i no own rider of kamen me boo -- make sense of that LMAO :D_

* * *

**Kamen Rider Ryuki VS AGITΩ  
****Mirror War**

**Chapter 3 – The Ringleader**

Meanwhile, Ren was back at Kitaoka's, giving him the information that Itsuro left him "Sounds about right...if Shinji considers me a corrupt lawyer, I want to know what he thinks of Takamizawa of all people...even you believe him more than me."

"Of course, Itsuro has nothing to gain by lying, he is the kind who fights the war by the rulebook." Kitaoka shrugged at that.

"So you are suggesting we go in together, as partners?"

Ren nodded "Temporary of course...you of all people should know we can't fight the war with the Mirror Monsters united and constantly swarming us right?"

The lawyer sighed "You are right but this goes against all my principles cause quite frankly, I don't like you...remember the last time you, Shinji and I were together chasing Reiko-san's stalker? I was exhausted just being near you."

Ren shrugged it off and turned to walk away "Are you coming?"

Goro took that time to walk up to Kitaoka and serve him his dinner "Apparently not."

Back at Atori Shinji sat across from Yui who was trying some of Shouichi's food "Wow, this really is good!" she said.

"I know..." Shinji sighed "...what do you think of the whole Mirror Monster thing?"

"It's new...to everyone, despite all I would believe Itsuro." Shinji shrugged, he wasn't in the mood to argue with that.

"Shinji-san!" Shouichi called, he walked over to him and sat down "What did you think?"

"It's really good, did you go to school for this?" the other man nodded quickly and grinned.

As he began explaining, a ringing sound went off in Shinji's head "Not now..." he looked outside, turned to Shouichi and Yui and excused himself before bolting.

Shouichi watched him leave "Stopping any conversation...staring off...excusing himself then running to an unknown and undisclosed location..."

He thought about it for half a second and stood up quickly "He is another Agito!"

Shinji stopped and turned to an apartment complex, _"Great..." _he drove into the parking lot and jumped off his cycle, as he ran towards a window, another rider appeared from the corner.

He turned and back away "Sudou..." the rider held out his deck and turned to the window, a belt formed and attached to his waist, he brought an arm across his chest then shot it straight out with hand opened "Henshin!" sliding the deck into place he transformed into Kamen Rider Scissors, he turned to Shinji "Hurry up now..." then jumped into the window.

Inside Mirror World, Ryuki was greeted by the monster union once again "Maybe I should've waited till the rest of the riders decided to attack the factory..."

"Are you blind Shinji? Look..." turning in the direction Scissors was pointing, Ryuki saw smoke rising, the crab rider began running straight towards several Negazelles while swinging his Scissors Visor, the monsters turned to him and roared before charging.

Ryuki turned as a Zebraskull landed in front of him, jumped and drop kicked him, he rolled away and then got on his knees with both hands over his stomach "Ow..."

He quickly dove aside as a whip from GuldThunder shot out and smashed into the ground. _-STRIKE VENT-_ "Don't mess with me!"

Holding out his Drag Claw as it began to burn, a fireball shot out and knocked GuldThunder over while Dragredder descended next to Ryuki and fired his own torrent into the Zebraskull, destroying it.

Shinji ran past the fallen GuldThunder and towards a group of DiSpiders, above them several Buzzstingers noticed the Kamen Rider.

Hornet began throwing daggers while Bee fired from his bow, Ryuki dove aside _-SWORD VENT- _Wasp flew straight at him and swung its sword, the weapons clashed but Ryuki pushed the monster away and continued running.

_-ADVENT- _Scissors leapt into the air as Volcancer tore out of the earth and clawed through several of the giant spiders, partially eating them before moving onto the next victim.

Scissors landed, rolled and then hid behind a building to catch his breath, Ryuki quickly joined him "I am not afraid to admit that this is a very dangerous situation for us to be in..."

"But we must remember to keep moving!" Ryuki finished for him before running ahead, he noticed Darkwing in the sky and Evildiver following.

At the factory, Knight jumped off Darkwing and landed next to Ohja, Zolda walked up to the pair and sighed "Finally found a good place with not to many people to witness."

The three walked in through a broken window in the fifth floor and noticed many more Mirror Monsters inside all on their knees before another monster. It sat on a throne and laughed "This is much too easy...our goal will be accomplished in due time my friends...don't worry about anything."

The lizard like monster had a long head and clawed hands, and four legs, there was a trident next to the throne, clearly its weapon.

Zolda turned to Knight "Do we charge in there? Three on one hundred?"

"Five on one hundred, I noticed Shinji and Sudou fighting through a swarm."

"What about Itsuro...he gave us the information...where is he?" Ohja asked, Knight turned to him and shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know...here is what we do, we use our Advent cards to have out monsters distract the Mirror Union then move in for the ringleader.

Below Ryuki looked at Scissors and gave him a thumbs up, the latter shook his head _-ADVENT- _Dragredder tore into the building and the monsters began running and trying to fight the mighty dragon, Ryuki and Scissors went in.

Above again, the monsters reacted _-ADVENT- _Magnagiga sprung up and fired missiles while Venosnaker tore into the room and rained venom on the group. Darkwing also flew in and picked up some of the monsters before throwing them outside.

The three riders ran in, Knight and Ohja with their swords and Zolda stood in back with his bazooka.

The monster on the throne grabbed his trident and flipped in the air before crashing to the ground in front of them, with his forked weapon he caught Ohja's weapon and kicked Knight's weapon out of his hand and straight into the air before kicking him in the chest.

As he stumbled away, the monster spun and disarmed Ohja as well, the snake rider ran in and tackled him to the ground, as he rolled over he grabbed Knight's weapon and stabbed at the creature but the blade met the trident's rod and the blow was deflected.

With Ohja's sword, Knight struck the monster across the back and then kicked it causing it to stumble away "Very well done..."

Before it could move towards them a missile from Zolda fired into him and threw him into a wall.

"What are you!? You aren't a Mirror Monster since you can talk and got their entire existence to follow you!" Knight yelled.

The monster brushed himself off and cracked his neck "I don't need to answer to you!"

As he ran in, he swung around and jumped to kick Ryuki away, Scissors moved in under him and slashed him with his Scissors Visor before being thrown away by the trident.

The monster looked at the five riders "Strange...I expected you all to remain against each other...oh well, clearly you can't handle my Mirror Monster Union to you have to take me out...bad choice!"

Ryuki and Knight jumped in, the monster used its trident to grab Knight's weapon and swing him into Ryuki, the dragon rider kicked Knight away and slashed towards the monster, his attack was stopped by the trident but Zolda fired another missile into the beast's back while Ohja flipped over and made a wide slash with Knight's Sword.

Ryuki yelled and tore away, as the monster stumbled Scissors ran in _-STRIKE VENT- _and impaled the monster in the lower stomach with his Scissors Pincer.

The monster looked at the wound and laughed before opening his mouth and shooting a purple beam into Scissors' face. As the orange rider fell back the beast swung around in an electrical torrent, dragging Ryuki and Ohja in before shooting them out into the ceiling.

Zolda fired again, but with the momentum the monster made a powerful chop and sliced the missile in half. As the two parts exploded to his side an electric wave came from his chop and tore through the ground into Zolda and knocked him against a wall.

Knight got up and slashed him in the side with Ohja's sword. The monster turned and caught the sword as it came again. He threw Knight aside and the bat rider hit the ground near Scissors.

"You five work very well together...that is odd...I should end this now shouldn't I?" his eyes flared up an electric burst destroyed the entire floor and the five riders were sent flying through the air before disappearing.

Each were thrown out of the windows that they entered Mirror World, as they hit the floor of the Real World their rider forms gave out.

Shinji took in a sharp breath before lying back down and breathing hard, he noticed Sudou moving towards a car and trying to use it as leverage to stand but he fell back down.

Wiping blood from his lip, Shinji moved into a sitting position and turned when he heard a motorcycle "There you are!"

"Shouichi?" Shinji tried to stand, the other man quickly helped him up before noticing Sudou "Who is he? Did you get into a fight? That is why you left Atori? To beat someone up?"

Shinji shook his head "No, no...I...it's a long story!"

Sudou stood and turned around, he coughed then wiped his lip "No, we were fighting, don't worry about it...Shouichi was it? It's nothing..."

"But if you have problems with each other you should work to resolve it!" as Shouichi continued talking about 'problems' and 'life-long guilt' Sudou got on his cycle and drove off.

Ren and Kitaoka were slumped against a wall breathing hard "Goro-chan!" Kitaoka called as Asakura yelled and picked up one of the lawyer's chairs before throwing it through a window.

In his state Goro managed to bind him then throw the killer to the floor "Is that alright? Sensei?"

"I understand your fury to some extent Asakura...but don't take it out on my home!" the lawyer said before coughing.

The monster destroyed the rest of the factory and walked off, various Mirror Monsters appeared and surrounded him "You! Why didn't you show up? I thought you wanted them dead?"

"No...it's too soon...we need to build up the suspense!" the monster brushed him away and walked off.

"What is this master?" Kanzaki Shirou turned to his servant Odin "I don't know...something has violated the sanctity of my Rider War...I'm putting you in charge of cleaning up this mess..."

Kamen Rider Odin bowed to him and disappeared in a flurry of golden feathers.

* * *

_Yes Kanzaki Shirou and Odin the "main villains" will be alot more involved in the VS compared to the Lord of Darkness in Agito V Kuuga_


	4. Crossing Riders

_Here is another chapter, now let me return to my cave and work on Chapter 5 (only the title has been written LOL)_

* * *

**Kamen Rider Ryuki VS AGITΩ  
****Mirror War**

**Chapter 4 – Crossing Riders**

As Shouichi and Shinji drove back to Atori the former looked at the latter "Do you know what Agito is?"

"Huh? Agito? Is that a vegetable dish you want me to try?" Shouichi laughed and turned away.

"By the way, why did you follow me?" Shinji asked, he couldn't have someone trailing him as he went off to fight Mirror Monsters, despite his appearance Shinji was a pro at hiding his identity as a Kamen Rider...although Ren once said it's because no one cares to notice him...

"Well you left kinda quick...it just reminded me of someone I knew." Shinji raised an eyebrow at Shouichi's comment. Did he know another rider?

"His name was Hikawa Makoto, really good friend of mine...I always found it odd when he ran off sometimes but it kinda clicked after a few times."

Shinji wasn't sure what Shouichi was going on about or who this Hikawa was but he decided it was better than being questioned.

Ren stood outside a tall office building belonging to one of the wealthiest companies ever to sprout in Japan, Itsuro Takamizawa was quite the powerful man, he had everything anyone could possibly want AND more, yet he fought as a Kamen Rider.

There was even a rumor that he disowned his son, even changing his name, Ren didn't care though, what he did care about was why Itsuro 'missed out' on the battle against the Mirror Monster Union. Though, after seeing the ringleader's power, he doubted that the sly rider could've been a big help.

The man exited the building and turned to Ren "Yo." Ren walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before ramming him against the wall.

"Letting us do your dirty work like we did with the riders before eh?"

Itsuro looked up thoughtfully "Out of all the riders, only Asakura-san and I have claimed kills, remember that...speaking of which I remember seeing you crack under pressure when you had Sudou...then the same happened before Jun, very entertaining!"

Ren threw the man to the floor and turned away "Where were you? I expected you to help us defeat-"

"My apologies but you all act much too quick, then again between you, Shinji, Kitaoka, Asakura-san and Sudou...I don't see much brain power there."

Itsuro turned to return to his business "Is that all? Or...do you want to fight, despite all? Redeem yourself..."

Ren left and Itsuro laughed at the retreating rider.

Meanwhile, in Mirror World the beast leading the army of Mirror Monsters extended his lizard neck to the sky and looked around "I haven't gotten word from my master if I'm doing well...I might have to leave Mirror World temporarily...hopefully I lost..."

His eyes glow red with hatred as he says the name "...AGITΩ..."

He turns to his minions "I will be leaving this Mirror World temporarily, I will need some of you to protect me if things go awry, I must speak with my master..."

The monsters nodded before some of the Dispiders stepped forward, back by a trio of monsters, the same as the ones that gave the riders trouble aboard the ship.

Upon returning to Atori Shinji noticed Ren driving up as well and walked over to him as he took off his helmet "Did you see Itsuro?"

Ren turned and sighed "It's just gonna be the five of us...I think he is lying in wait until this whole thing blows over..."

Shinji scratched his head and turned away "Mou! Why does he have to be like that!"

Ren pushed past him "Doesn't matter, we are more than enough for anything."

"Then why didn't we win last time? Wait...this is what I've always wanted..." Shinji spoke lower as he continued, Ren turned with a questioning look.

"You've always wanted the Mirror Monsters to work together to wipe us out?" Shinji shook his head at Ren's conclusion.

"No! The riders are working together to defeat the monsters as it should be! No one...well maybe Itsuro...but no one is thinking about the war right now! It's perfect! In fact...this is just like a dream I had..."

"Not that again...the one where Asakura was all about peace and love and Kitaoka was your number two..."

Before Shinji could correct him both turned quickly, Ren pushed past Shinji again and got on his cycle, he was already off by the time Shinji got on his "Wait!"

Inside Shouichi dropped a plate and turned "It's him...sorry Obaa-san! I have to go!"

He leapt over the counter and ran past Yui who looked at him oddly "Where have I seen this before?"

Ren jumped off his cycle as Mirror Monsters exited Mirror World along with the long necked demon that led them all.

Ren quickly held his deck to one of his bike mirrors, then brought his other arm in a flexed position across his chest "Henshin!"

Knight jumped at the Mirror Monsters, he tackled Hornet to the floor as Wasp and Bee took the the skies, one of the Dispiders backed away with the master while the other two took off into the streets to cause confusion. Despite their limited lifespan outside of Mirror World, they were doing everything for their master.

People noticed the massive spiders and tried to run but were bound by webs, Knight disengaged from Hornet by kicking the monster away before swinging his Dark Visor to deflect one of Bee's arrows.

Wasp dove in with his blade but Knight caught it with his and jumped in the air before spinning and kicking the insect in the face and knocking it to the floor.

Shinji made it as Knight pursued the unarmed Wasp only to be driven into a defensive position from Bee's arrows and Hornet's daggers. Shinji noticed the spiders causing havoc and quickly transformed into Ryuki.

"You can handle that, right Ren!?" Ryuki called before running over to the spiders and jumping on one of their backs.

_-SWORD VENT- _A blade shot out of a nearby window and Ryuki caught it before stabbing the insect in the back, the other spider swung at the dragon rider but he launched off its back and into a window before shooting out of another and slicing through one of the spiders' legs.

As it fell Ryuki held his blade up and sliced through the approaching webs. He flipped over the monster and sliced it along the head before landing and flipping away as it charged at him.

-_ADVENT_- Darkwing shot out of a window and grabbed Bee before shooting into the air in a massive loop and ramming into Hornet. Knight turned and guarded with his Dark Visor against Wasp's blade.

He slashed the monster away _-SWORD VENT-_ As he grabbed the massive sword the weapons met again "I don't have time for you!" he sliced through again, as the monster's blade flew he took a step and impaled it.

There was a loud buzz before the monster exploded.

"You are accomplishing our job much quicker than I could have ever imagined Drake..." the monster nodded to his master's voice.

"Yes, shall I keep this up or do you want me to locate and do away with Agito?" Drake asked.

"Do as you wish for now Drake..." The Lord of Darkness was pleased with Drake's work, he had little to worry about now, or so he thought.

As he turned to the massive spider, something shot from one of the buildings and crashed into the spider's back, it roared before exploding.

"AGITΩ!" Drake yelled as the rider appeared, his four additional horns disappeared below his primary two and he faced the Unknown.

"For you to track me down here..." Drake pulled his trident form a circle of light and charged at his enemy.

As the spiders shot more webs at Ryuki, the rider sliced them away then spun and hurled the blade, it went into a spinning rage through the air and sliced into the spiders.

_-FINAL VENT- _Ryuki launched into the air as Dragredder spun around him then breathed fire on him. The Dragon Rider Kick connected with the two spiders and within the fury of flames they exploded.

Knight dodged Bee and Hornet's dash before spinning around and deflecting several daggers by spinning his massive blade. Bee ran in from the side and knocked Knight over, he rolled on the ground and crashed into a building.

Hornet, with daggers in hands, flew at Knight quickly, the rider raised his sword at the last second and Hornet ran himself through then exploded instantly. Bee dropped his bow and arrow and flew off _-FINAL VENT-_

Knight launched into the air and Darkwing enfolded him, he sliced through the air and cut directly through the fleeing insect, destroying it like its allies.

As Knight landed he turned to Ryuki as cracks covered their armor "Clearly, we aren't made for fighting outside of Mirror World."

Knight took off to trail the escaped leader and Ryuki followed "Wait! Ren!"

Agito kicked Drake away, he spun around and charged with his trident charged up, Agito jumped onto a building wall and kicked off, landing behind Drake.

As the Unknown turned around it deflected the flame saber with its trident. "Fast as always when it comes to form changes...curse you, Agito!"

Agito Flame Form jumped and kicked the trident, causing Drake to stumble back, as they faced each other Drake spun his trident, shooting an electrical current through the air.

Agito tried to deflect it with his sword but the current shocked through the weapon and then through the rider. He was thrown into the air and as he fell Drake charged in.

With his trident raised above him ready to stab, Agito quickly sliced through his lower stomach, there was a flash from his body and he stumbled back again.

"Give up Drake, I beat you once...I can do it again!" Drake shook his head "Never!"

Knight and Ryuki arrived, armed with their swords, Drake turned to them then back to Agito "Damn you and your allies...but I have mine too!"

A group of Gelnewts dropped from the roofs of the buildings that made up the alley, as the riders tried to fight them off Drake slipped away.

As quickly as they swarmed the Gelnewts began falling back and disappearing. Agito let his sword disappear and reverted to Ground Form.

"Is that...another rider?" Ryuki asked Knight who stepped towards Agito "Who are you?"

Agito turned to mount his cycle. "Wait!" Ryuki called, at that moment the pair's armor broke off and they fell to their knees breathing hard.

Agito looked back "Wait...it's you! From Atori!"

Shinji looked up with a confused face, there was a blinding flash and where Agito stood was Shouichi "Shinji! You are an Agito...wait...woah...Déjà vu..."

As Shouichi turned and tried to recall the last time he greeted someone like that Shinji turned to Ren who looked back at him and clearly full of questions "Who is he?" is what he decided to start off with

"Long story..." Shinji coughed.

* * *

_The riders meet and now Shouichi must explain Drake to the group or at least when he recalls the events of Agito V Kuuga LOL  
These are probably the only...no, there are 2 other VS that will be related :D  
Well Review and i'll be back with CH5 soon, hopefully_


	5. Unintended Consequence

_Here is Chap5, I left this one ALMOST finished, just got back to it today, happy? :D I am!_**  


* * *

  
Kamen Rider Ryuki VS AGITΩ  
****Mirror War**

**Chapter 5 – Unintended Consequence**

Shouichi, Shinji, Ren and Yui all sat at a table in Atori which, due to being closed, was empty.

"You are a rider too?" Yui asked, Shouichi nodded "But not like you...on the way here Shinji asked me about Takami Shiro-"

"Kanzaki Shirou!" Shinji corrected, again "Yeah, yeah, that, that!" Shouichi turned back to Yui "I've never heard of this Rider War everyone was fighting until recently, I received my powers from a different source."

"About that monster with the long neck that is commanding the Mirror Monsters, what is that?" Ren interjected.

"That is an Unknown, I was fighting it sometime back, unfortunately it escaped before I could finish it off and I tracked it here...his name is Drake, one of the strongest Unknown and the few that can speak."

"And he is the reason for the missing families?"

Shouichi turned back to Shinji and nodded "Yes, the Unknown have killed many families one by one most of the time where I come from, with the Mirror Monster army at his command he is doing his work, much, much faster."

"So...it's your fault we can't fight the Rider War, isn't it?" Shouichi turned to Ren, stood and bowed.

"I apologize, I let him get away and-" Ren shrugged and waved him off "Doesn't matter anymore, let's just focus on tracking him and taking him down."

The three riders walked outside and got on their cycles, Shinji thought that with one more rider on their side, one that specializes in dealing with these 'Unknown', the job would be done much quicker.

However, it wasn't going to be that easy...

Drake yawned and cracked his neck before turning "I'm bored...I'll take the next family by myself...if Agito shows up, you all know what to do."

The monsters all roared as their master departed through a window.

As the three turned a corner towards Kitaoka's office, they all looked the opposite way, turned to each other nodded and spun their cycles around before driving off.

Drake picked up the father of the family as the others screamed and began to run, he shoved the man into a wall, leaving him there with only his hand and foot sticking out, he turned and grinned.

The door was kicked in and three men rushed at him, all tackling him to the floor as the family escaped.

Drake shook them off "You!"

Shinji and Ren held out their card decks while Shouichi threw one of his arms out to his side then brought it back straight up to his other side and his belt appeared in a whirling flash, Shinji and Ren struck their respective poses while Shouichi moved his hand forward slowly "Henshin!"

The mirror riders ran towards Drake and grabbed him as they completed their transformation. Together all three barreled into a window and entered Mirror World. Agito walked out of the flash of light and looked at the window "If Drake can do it...so can I!"

Without a moment's hesitation Agito ran at the window and jumped through it and into Mirror World.

Kamen Rider Odin, the watchman of the Rider War saw this "Another rider...impossible, there shouldn't be anymore...I must..." he held an arm out and his Gold Visor staff appeared in a whirl of feathers.

He gripped it and brought it to his chest before feathers began flying around him "...correct this mistake." in a flash the golden rider was gone.

Drake fell to the floor and then flipped over, bringing Ryuki and Knight with him then throwing the riders towards a group of Wildboarders that roared and began to ram the riders with their shield faces and horns.

Drake noticed Agito run towards him and pulled a trident from a circle of light "AGITΩ...this is my _true _revenge!"

Ryuki kicked a boarder away but another one plowed through him and sent him sprawling, Knight spun and slashed three of them away before flipping another and spinning his weapon to stab it in yet another's face. "Shinji!"

Ryuki got up and held out his arm where the Drag Visor moved and transformed in flames, he opened the new Visor's mouth and placed a card inside as flames began raging around him. He closed the visor and turned to the boars _--SURVIVE-- _flames melded his armor as it adapted a new redder and gold form.

He ran towards the boars and kicked two of them away before spinning and punching one in the face, as it went sprawling he opened his visor's handle and placed a card in _-SWORD VENT- _A blade extended and he used it to slice through an approaching monster.

Knight flipped away as three Wildboarders ran in and rammed into each other _-TRICK VENT- _Four Knights ran towards them and slashed the group as they past before skidding to a stop and turning to stab into one of them, throwing it into the other two and knocking all three to the floor.

Agito grabbed Drake's trident and kicked the beast's chest, as he stumbled he swung the trident around with Agito still holding onto it and threw him against a wall. He charged up the weapon and launched a thunder wave at the rider.

With a powerful chop Agito, sliced through the wave and jumped at Drake before bringing a leg around into his face and knocking him over. "This time! I'll do it right!" he threw a hand into the air and bought it into a side button.

There was a red flash and Agito changed into Flame Form before pulling his sword out of his buckle and charging at Drake, the weapons clashed resulting in fire and lightning. The warriors disengaged and Agito Flame jumped over Drake's weapon sweep before slicing the long necked creature and throwing him back.

Ryuki Survive slashed two boars as they ran at him, they shifted to the side a bit and Ryuki jumped away as another pair came in from behind.

_-STRIKE VENT- _Dragredder transformed into Dragranzer and flew in behind Shinji, both unleashed powerful fire beams into the four monsters and they exploded, he also noticed Knight dive into his Final Vent and destroy the three boars on his side.

At that moment a Deadlemur sprung up from behind Ryuki but was nailed and destroyed by a missile "Kitaoka!"

The green rider was on a roof with his massive bazooka, he turned to see Agito Flame and Drake fighting "Is that a rider?"

Zolda jumped down and crashed into the floor before shooting towards Drake. The monster kicked Agito away and turned, slicing through the incoming missile and shooting a thunder wave at Zolda. It hit and exploded against the rider throwing him through a wall.

Drake turned and was stabbed by Ohja "You've gotten in my way enough!" Ohja tore the blade out and back-flipped, kicking Drake's head with both feet.

Agito Flame held out his sword as four more horns appeared on the hilt, he ran at Drake who began raising his trident but a powerful slash sliced through his neck.

The headless monster fell behind him, Ohja turned "This guy...did I ask you to do that?"

Ryuki, Knight and Zolda joined the group, the lawyer pointed at Agito "Is this another rider?"

Before Ryuki answered Odin appeared, the group turned to him "That is not a warring rider...he is from elsewhere...it is because of him that your wishes will not be granted, his interference in the War has caused the Mirror Monsters to obey the fallen creature!"

"Fallen!?" The headless beast stood up as two heads tore out of the neck stump "The Hydra Lord Drake, does not fall in battle, so easily!" with a circular trident attack, thunder shot through each rider and threw them to the floor.

"Drake would not be here and you would all be fighting for your wish if it wasn't for him!" Odin said pointing at Agito.

Zolda stood up "This is your fault? Using up the very VERY valuable time I have!"

"It was a misunderstanding!" Ryuki said, getting in between Zolda and Agito "He didn't mean for Drake to escape and enslave the mirror monsters!"

"But that is what happened, if you wish to continue the war! Destroy Drake AND Agito!" Drake turned to Odin "That will never happen!"

Before he could move towards the rider he disappeared.

Ohja cracked his neck and turned to the group "You are getting in the way of my revenge against Kitaoka...you must disappear!"

"What about Drake!?" despite Ryuki in the way, Zolda and Ohja grabbed him and threw him towards the Hydra Lord before moving on Agito who backed away and hit a button transforming into Storm Form and readying his rod weapon.

Ryuki was grabbed by Drake, the two heads looked at the rider and laughed "So much for your rider alliance!"

Drake threw Ryuki aside as Knight jumped in the way and caught his trident with his blade "Shinji! Focus on the task at hand! We need to destroy Drake!"

"But what about Shouichi?" Ryuki looked back to where the other rider was holding off Ohja and Zolda.

Knight slashed Drake away "He can handle himself!" before Knight could reach for his Survive Wing one of the Hydra heads shot out a powerful lightning blast that caught him and threw him across the field and into a building.

Ryuki quickly caught his blade and turned to the Hydra Lord as it jumped high into the air, the trident shot towards him like a lightning bolt and he deflected it with his sword "Wow! I did it!"

He turned as Drake shot out of the sky and knocked him over.

Agito Storm quickly spun the rod and slashed Ohja's sword away before spinning back and striking the snake in the stomach, as he stumbled back, several shots caught Agito in his back.

Agito flipped in the air as Zolda fired at him, he landed in front of the rider and quickly rammed his head into his chest, as he fell back Agito spun and knocked him aside with the rod before spinning it fiercely and changing it between hands.

Ohja approached as the winds picked up around Agito, he ran at him with his retrieved sword but Agito spun quickly and rammed the staff into his side. "Gah!"

Ohja fell back clutching his side, Venosnaker took that time to charge in and whip around knocking Agito away "Where do they get those monsters!?" he asked as he fell from his static position against a building to the floor below.

_-SHOOT VENT- _Zolda aimed his shoulder cannons and fired, Agito saw them and leapt into the air as his fist began glowing, more shots came towards him but he threw his fist out and cut through them "Rider Punch!"

He hit Zolda in the chest again and the rider rolled across the floor. As Agito moved towards him he was punched in the chest then kicked in the neck to the floor, Verde appeared "Sorry...but winning the War is important to me too...so...disappear!"

_-FINAL VENT- _Ryuki turned "Oh shit!" Biogreeza, Verde's contract monster appeared and shot out its tongue. As Verde jumped into the air Ryuki summoned Dragredder and with a mighty spin it threw Verde and Biogreeza away.

Agito recovered and ran over to Ryuki, Ohja and Zolda regained themselves, Knight joined Ryuki and Agito as Drake spun his trident "Time to finish this..."

All the riders with the exception of Agito noticed that their time in Mirror World was running out. "We have to get out of here Ren." Ryuki whispered.

_-ADVENT- _The riders turned as Volcancer barreled into Ohja and Zolda, Drake unleashed a furious lightning blast from his trident, Ryuki and Knight dove aside as Agito leapt over it and spun in the air before kicking Drake in the chest and throwing him away.

Ryuki and Knight made a beeline for the exit, followed closely by Agito, leaving the other riders to fight Volcancer and more approaching Mirror Monsters under Drake's command.

On over-watch Odin growled and turned from the battle "You..."

Aiming his Scissors Visor at Odin, Scissors just shrugged "I felt like getting in your way...sorry about that Odin..."

The golden rider held his staff straight towards Scissors "You don't want to fight me. You know you can't win."

Before he could continue Scissors roared and charged towards the powerful rider.

* * *

_So Drake is a Hydra Lord with electric power, saw that coming right? Anyway Agito really did a number on Ohja and Zolda but Verde with his cheap tricks as always. Anyway don't expect much from Scissors V Odin aight?_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time!_


	6. Manipulative Sudou

_Title says it all :D anyway here is ANOTHA chapter hot off the press, I'm almost done with CH7 and thought "Hey, I should give my loyal readers CH6 and stop being so selfish lol"_

* * *

**K****amen Rider Ryuki VS AGITΩ  
****Mirror War**

**Chapter 6 – Manipulative Sudou**

Successfully returning to Atori, Ren, Shinji and Shouichi fell on the floor of the restaurant upon entering, Yui managed to help them up and to beds, luckily her grandmother was away on another one of her many trips.

As Shouichi lay in bed he thought about the other riders and how they turned on him "I've gotten in the way of something I shouldn't be a part of...I should leave but...I can't leave Drake behind."

He got up slowly "This war...riders fighting against riders...doesn't make any sense to me."

He hoped that the other riders that he fought against didn't know where he was right now, misunderstandings like this don't blow over so easily.

Kitaoka and Asakura exited Mirror World and rolled across the ground, as the lawyer struggled to stand he laughed "Seems like this Agito is a stronger rider than I thought. Next time I won't underestimate him..."

He looked at Asakura as the criminal stood up "Isn't it odd that we are working together again?"

Asakura turned to Kitaoka and grinned "Stay out of my way...I'll get rid of this Agito all by myself...then I will come for your head...remember that."

The murderer turned and walked away leaving Kitaoka to turn as Itsuro was thrown out of a window as well, the rich man stood and dusted himself off before turning to Kitaoka. The two had much in common, very wealthy and yet very ambitious, both believing they are the strongest of all the riders because they fight for themselves.

"So...Shinji caught you off guard didn't he?" the lawyer grinned as Itsuro waved him away and walked off.

_-STRIKE VENT- _Scissors tried to stab through Odin with his Scissors Pincer but the rider deflected it with his staff and punched Scissors in the face and to the floor.

"Behold my magnificence..." _-SWORD VENT- _Two blades shot out of the earth and he caught the burning weapons before charging at Scissors.

The crab rider tried to guard one attack with his pincer but the blade exploded against him, as he flew through the air and hit the ground he noticed that his weapon was destroyed.

With his other blade still burning Odin moved in again, Scissors dodged the attack as the ground behind him exploded. He jumped off the building, Odin straightened himself and laughed "Foolish human..."

Shinji exited his room and turned to see Ren sitting in the empty restaurant "This Shouichi sure can fight...I think we are lucky he isn't a warring rider."

"Not exactly, the others are going to be after him 24/7 now that Odin spilled the beans!" Shouichi appeared as Shinji finished his statement.

"That is what I am worried about, maybe I should leave, I don't want to be trouble for you two."

Ren nodded to that and turned away "Sounds good to me." But Shinji shook his head "If you left you'd be alone, perfect time for Asakura, Kitaoka and Itsuro to attack you, it would be better if we stuck together besides, we need you to defeat Drake!"

Shouichi scratched his head fiercely and turned away "Ah, I forgot about him...he is much stronger than last time...and the thing with the heads."

"Hydras only grow heads when they loose one...that was your fault for cutting it off." Ren commented before taking a sip of his tea.

Shouichi turned back to him "I know that...that is why I have to stop him, this is all my fault."

"But how can we fight him, he has his Mirror Monster Union allies constantly appearing when we are trying to get to him and his lightning attacks aren't helping us either." Shinji turned as Sudou entered the restaurant holding his bleeding arm.

"You!" before Shinji could kick him out Shouichi moved in "What happened?"

"You...you are that Agito guy I'm guessing..." he took a deep breath as he sat down "...I am Kamen Rider Scissors, I sent the crab monster Volcancer in to distract Kitaoka and Asakura and allow you to escape."

"Really? Thanks!" Shouichi gripped his arm and shook it furiously "Ah hey watch it!"

Shinji grabbed Shouichi's shoulder and pulled him back "Masashi Sudou is worse than Asakura, you shouldn't trust him!"

"Well Shinji, I saved you too and helped you against that ringleader guy ALSO, I didn't attack Agito."

Shinji tried to argue against him but everything the man said was true, Shouichi helped bandage his arm "My name is Tsugami Shouichi, I am here to track down Drake and destroy him, he is responsible for the disappearing families and the Mirror Monsters."

"I see...and Odin used that against you...I'm pretty sure if we take out Drake and let you leave we can resume our fight, right?"

Ren stood up "Maybe...by the way...did you get that wound from fighting Odin? You didn't appear in our battle against Drake."

"Yes, don't know why I attacked him...aside from that I am all for letting you leave peacefully after Drake is destroyed.

Shinji moved in between Shouichi and Sudou "This guy cons everyone! He almost got me killed by all the other riders with his manipulation!"

"Maybe he changed...didn't you want the riders to work together?" Shouichi asked, the dragon rider turned "...wow...you got me..."

With nothing else to argue Shinji sat down.

Drake turned to his monster allies "Those riders are going to get on my last nerve...I should let them destroy each other but I need my revenge against Agito for driving me into this Mirror World...although clearly it has given my the edge against all of them."

As Drake continued scheming, Odin was watching him, with a new idea in mind Odin returned to Kanzaki Shirou "Did you get rid of Drake and Agito?"

"No...I think that we should let Drake go...three of the riders desire Agito's destruction while his three allies desire Drake's destruction, it will come to blows soon enough and we will get our war back...though I will jump in and take Agito away...with him gone it leaves our six riders to continue the war."

"As long as they return their focus to their wishes and bring the number closer to one..." Odin bowed and disappeared in a flash as Kanzaki Shirou continued staring into a mirror.

Shinji sighed as he drove through the city on his way to ORE Journal. He completely forgot to go for several days.

"I don't even know how to go about looking for Drake...after we attacked his HQ last time, no doubt he moved to somewhere else in Mirror World...maybe Itsuro knows..."

As he entered the office, he looked at his editor-in-Chief and grinned "Shinji...I understand being late all the time but..."

He quickly ran up to Shinji screaming at the top of his lungs "Not even showing up!?"

Shinji fell against a wall and cowered before his furious boss, just then he turned away "Oh well, don't let it happen again."

With that Shinji fell over and passed out.

Meanwhile, Shouichi left Atori despite Yui telling him that the other riders would be looking for him. Sudou decided to go with him despite his arm from his encounter with Odin, the pair mounted their cycles and drove off.

"Any ideas on how to find Drake?" Sudou asked, Shouichi turned to him and nodded "Unknown target families due to members having the ability to become Agito...even though back home the Unknown disappeared for some time before Drake came out of nowhere and picked up the task."

"People can become Agito?" Sudou thought that over, while he and the other warring riders were granted power from Kanzaki Shirou, Shouichi seemed to have gained his powers through truly supernatural means.

Sudou turned "Mirror Monsters!" Shouichi noticed him drive away sharply and turned _"I don't sense Drake...and these Mirror Monsters...I wish I could sense them."_

When Ren returned he noticed Shouichi and Sudou were missing "Yui! Where did they-"

"Shouichi-san left to track down Drake and Masashi Sudou went with him!" she answered quickly.

"Why didn't you stop them? More importantly...why did you let Sudou..." he stopped knowing Yui couldn't hold back Sudou of all people and turned to leave just as Kitaoka entered the restaurant.

"Where is he?" Ren and the lawyer stared each other down "Not going to tell me eh?"

Sudou stopped outside a building and held his deck to his cycle's mirror "Henshin!" Shouichi pulled over and transformed as well, jumping into Mirror World.

When they got into a clearing there were no monsters around, Agito turned quickly around "Where are they?"

_-STRIKE VENT- _He turned back as Scissors stabbed him with his pincer weapon, throwing him to the floor. "You didn't think I'd actually help you, Drake would be a great help to me in getting rid of the other riders..."

As Agito stood Scissors moved towards him and tried to strike him again but the rider moved aside and grabbed Scissors' arm "You are betraying me? But we are both Kamen Riders! How can you-"

Scissors shook him off and jumped before kicking him away "Shut up!" Agito rolled over and stood up, he quickly jumped over Scissors, when he landed both riders spun around and their arms clashed. Scissors took the chance to stab Agito again but the rider quickly moved away.

With Scissors' arm still in his hold he swung the rider around and threw him, he rolled across the floor and got to his feet before launching into the air and bringing the pincer down with an orange crash.

As the ground exploded Agito flipped into the air and landed in Storm Form with his halberd out and held tight in his grip. Agito spun it around fiercely and moved towards Scissors, he brought it down to the ground hard and formed a crater.

Scissors was thrown back by the force and flipped in the air before landing, Agito held a bladed end towards the crab rider and rushed in _-GUARD VENT-_

The pole stabbed into the shield and it shattered, Scissors rolled back and quickly leapt to his feet "Sudou, I thought we were friends!"

"You don't know me do you? I commit crimes...I enjoy doing so, I cheat people out of money then dispose of them! I've gotten away with it by feeding people to Volcancer, that is why he is so strong...the strongest survive this battle Agito...remember that!"

Agito took a step back "You feed people to your monster!?" Scissors moved in and leapt into the air, Agito jumped after him and tried to smack him aside with the pole but Scissors caught it with his Visor and tore it away from Agito before corkscrew kicking Agito to the ground and landing on his hand.

He flipped into a standing position as the other rider got back up. _"This isn't looking good."_

Knight dove behind a tree as the other exploded "If you wont tell me were Agito is I'll just wipe you from existence and then go for Shinji next! Without you he is useless!"

_-TRICK VENT- _As the other tree exploded four Knights jumped into the air, one took a missile from Zolda and exploded while the other three brought their Dark Visors down onto Zolda, the attacks forced him back and he dropped his weapon.

Quickly drawing out his Magna Visor he fired on the Knights as they ran around him before looking up "Shit!"

A spiraling cape shot towards him _"The real one was elsewhere with his Final Vent ready!" _Zolda thought.

As he tried to shield himself Evildiver shot out with Ohja on back and crashed into Knight and Darkwing. As the bat rider fell, Ohja flipped over and landed next to Zolda, kicking him over and slashing through the three Knight clones.

"Is this where the festival is?" Knight got up and saw Ohja turn and kick Zolda away again "Asakura..."

"Don't take it personally..." Ohja ran over to Knight _-SWORD VENT- _both blades clashed and the riders began dueling.

Itsuro looked at the battle as the perfect opportunity "We should move in now..." another voice came in from everywhere "Yes...go..."

Grinning he raised his deck to the window and with his belt equipped he brought his hand across his face while snapping "Henshin..."

* * *

_This is getting good lol and I'm writing it, just imagine all the riders fighting everywhere it's amazing :D  
Can they get out of this alive and live another day to face Drake!?_


	7. Traitorous Itsuro

_Yet another!? I'm on a roll tonight, I may even finish #2! GASP! Sadly no matter how fast I dish out these, I still won't own kamen rider lol_

* * *

**Kamen Rider Ryuki VS AGITΩ  
****Mirror War**

**Chapter 7 – Traitorous Itsuro**

As Agito fell back to the ground Scissors laughed "You aren't as strong as you thought you were eh?"

Agito turned quickly hitting his other belt button, the Halberd flew back to him, Scissors fipped over the charging rider who caught the weapon and skidded to a stop as his form shifted again.

Scissors noticed that Agito had a red arm, blue arm and gold body and wielded the pole and blade. Agito Trinity Form charged at the crab rider who tried to guard the Storm Halberd with the Scissors Pincer and the Flame Saber with the Scissors Visor.

Finally with all four weapons hitting each other, Agito raised a knee into Scissors, as the rider stumbled Agito spun and with both weapons sliced through the pincer, there was an explosion as the crab rider was thrown through the air.

He landed gripping his arm "Again...damn..." he got up and retreated.

Agito Trinity stood in place and turned to see Mirror Monsters approaching "Drake made his move..." quickly he raised both weapons and charged.

As Ohja and Knight traded blows Zolda decided to ready his Final Vent "Take you both out a once..." just then he was kicked aside, as he fell he turned and fired, hitting Verde and knocking him out of his camouflage.

As Zolda fell he used one arm to grip the ground and throw himself into the air, landing on his feet while Verde spun in the air and landed on one knee "Well Kitaoka...maybe we are alike."

The green riders began to pace around each other before Verde ran in, Zolda fired but the slick rider flipped to the side and into the air, with a powerful heel drop he hit Zolda in the shoulder and forced him to the floor before spinning and kicking him away with his other leg.

Zolda rolled and fired at Verde's feet as the rider back-flipped away from the blasts.

Ohja slashed Knight away, as the rider fell back the snake cracked his neck "Well, this is much more fun than searching for that Agito...prepare to die."

Meanwhile, Shinji who finally regained consciousness looked at his Editor-in-Chief "Where is everyone...what happened?"

He just laughed "Nothing Shinji, Reiko came back but decided to continue her work alone since you were...out...and Shimada left with her animal thing..."

As his boss went off on a tangent about Shimada's pet, Shinji shot out of the room "I'm wasting valuable time, who knows what could be happening right now."

As soon as he finished saying that the eerie ringing of Mirror World entered his mind and he ran as fast as he could out of the building.

Agito slashed through one of the many Gelnewts that surrounded him and it exploded, he jumped into the air, over three shuriken weapons before spinning and sending out a blue and red shock-wave into a group of the monsters, destroying them as well.

Before he could turn back a Shieldboarder and a Brobajell knocked him over, he stood up quickly but the jell shot out its tentacles and shocked him. The monsters tried to take the advantage as he fell to his knees but a Ride Shooter shot through the group and Ryuki jumped out.

He flipped in the air and caught his blade before bringing it through a Gelnewt, as a white line flashed showing the monster cut in half it roared and exploded.

Ryuki turned around "You are all goin down!"

Agito got up "Shinji!" Ryuki gave him two thumbs up before swinging over to the Gelnewt army behind him.

Agito did the same before flipping over the Shieldboarder and slashing its back with the Flame Saber.

As it fell over he swung around and threw his halberd to the Brobajell, it impaled the creature, as it roared he jumped into the air and flipped over. He landed on the pole and with both feet, flipped back over, taking the weapon out of the Brobajell.

A spark storm shot out as the monster fell back and Agito landed. As it exploded he was thrown away by the Shieldboarder.

Ryuki slashed through the Gelnewts quickly, cutting through shurikens or the monsters themselves before turning and throwing the blade. It spun fiercely and tore through a group, destroying them.

"Time to get serious!" _-SURVIVE- _Ryuki ran towards them as flames enveloped him and transformed him. He slashed them with his Drag Visor Zwei, with every attack it began flaring up before spinning around 360 degrees and sending out a flaming circle that cut through the Gelnewts and wiped them all out.

He turned and saw Agito avoiding the Shieldboarder "No worries, I hate those too!" _-FINAL VENT- _He jumped on Dragranzer and shot into the other Gelnewt group but not before a fireball from Dragranzer destroyed the Shieldboarder.

Agito watched as Ryuki on his Survive Cycle crashed through the remaining monsters.

When they exited Mirror World, Shouichi fell over "What happened? How did you wind up facing hundreds of those guys...alone?"

"I was with Sudou...but he betrayed me..." Shinji jumped and yelled about telling him so before calming down "But really Shouichi...I told you he was very manipulating, he can't betray people if no one trusts him in the first place."

Shouichi shrugged "My fault once again..."

"Nothing to worry about, we'll get him back." Shinji turned and the two got on their cycles "Wait...something is happening elsewhere!"

Shinji looked at him "What do you mean?"

"Drake."

As Ohja took out his Final Vent, Knight shot up and threw his blade at him, Ohja dodged quickly but Knight tackled him, wrestling the snake rider's sword away before punching him in the face and rolling away.

Ohja got up as Knight jumped and kicked his chest, throwing the rider down on his back.

Furious the rider rolled away from Knight who had both their blades and stabbed them into the ground _-STRIKE VENT- _Using the Metal Horn he guarded against the blades and swung Knight away.

Verde jumped in the air and tried to kick Zolda but the rider shot him down, as he landed he turned quickly "Damn you and your..."

_-HOLD VENT- _The Biowinder materialized and Verde swung it around, the object crashed into Zolda's arm and he dropped the Magna Visor, Verde swung it back and it wound around the gun rider.

He jumped into the air and drop kicked Zolda, both legs hit him and threw the confined rider to the ground.

Verde laughed then pointed to the sky "Now!"

A lightning bolt shot down and Zolda tried to move away as quickly as possible but the impact sent him sailing and he hit the ground elsewhere.

Knight and Ohja turned "What the-"

Another rain of lightning crashed around the riders and threw them away. Drake appeared next to Verde.

As Zolda tried to stand he groaned "So that is why you didn't join us in attacking Drake...you were working with him all along!"

Verde shrugged and approached the rider with his Final Vent, laughing. _-FINAL VENT-_

Verde turned and took a Dragon Rider Kick to the face, flying through the air in flames before hitting a tree and then hitting the ground.

Ryuki turned to Drake "You owe me for this Kitaoka!"

Zolda sighed "Damn it..."

Ohja aimed his Metal Horn at Ryuki "Where is Agito!?"

Ryuki looked at him "I won't let you hurt him! He isn't involved in our fight! Let him take out Drake!"

Not listening the rider charged and stabbed Ryuki, Knight followed him and once again the Horn stopped the bat rider's blades.

Both riders were hit by a lightning blast from Drake who laughed "Taking you all out while you are distracted...too...too easy!"

Both heads roared and the sound waves exploded around Ohja, Knight and Ryuki. Verde ran by, striking each of them, throwing them to the floor.

"Thank you once again Drake...granting me extra protection...that attack could've killed me...once again Shinji, you've proved yourself to be quite the rider, I never thought you would Final Vent anyone."

"Truth be told...I was aiming for the ground between you and Kitaoka, you just walked in the way..." Ryuki stated as he stood.

Verde shrugged "Drake...the finisher..." As Drake charged up the trident and the heads, Agito Trinity Form hidden in the trees launched into the air with his energy burning in his legs.

His mighty Rider Shoot attack, powered by Ground, Flame and Storm form crashed into Drake's back.

The distracted lord was thrown towards Verde who dove aside and exploded fiercely.

Verde turned to see Agito standing now in his normal form. "Agito...getting in my way...damn you!"

Ryuki took that chance to tackle Verde but forgot how swift the rich man was as he swung around and kicked the dragon rider away before avoiding Ohja's blade which was thrown by Knight.

Before the bat rider could throw the other weapon Ohja slashed him away and ran towards Agito. He caught the Metal Horn "What is the matter with you!?"

Ohja just laughed "Nothing..."

Ryuki and Knight stood away from Verde and next to the flames that marked Drake's fall "You are alone now Itsuro..." Knight said before spinning his Dark Visor.

"Never..."

_-SURVIVE- _Knight attacked Verde as a fierce wind blasted through him and transformed him into Knight Survive. His blade cut through Verde and the rider fell back before laughed "Survive...I've always wanted that..."

Ryuki began to move forward but turned as the flames exploded again, Drake was standing slowly, now with three heads and laughing from all of them. The echo cause Ryuki to shudder as he quickly summoned his blade.

"You are still alive!?"

Zolda stood up finally and looked over to Verde and Knight Survive "I've had it with you Itsuro!"

Before he could do anything though _-COPY VENT- _Verde transformed into Knight Survive and ran towards him, quickly both blades clashed as they moved into the forest trying to cut each other. Every time they missed a tree fell "Damn it Itsuro..."

Zolda noticed Ryuki move towards the now three-headed Drake only to be knocked back and Ohja fighting Agito.

"I don't like any of you four..." _-FINAL VENT-_

Agito kicked Ohja away but the snake ran back and tried to hit him with the Metal Horn, Agito grabbed it and tried to tear it away but Ohja pulled back and kicked him.

He turned to see Magnagiga appear before it's master, "I'll deal with you soon..." _-FINAL VENT-_

Ryuki avoided a lightning wave from the trident and moved in to stab Drake but one of his head's eyes flashed and he was thrown by a powerful force. He looked up to see Venosnaker launch Ohja into a venomous scissor kick.

Zolda fired it's weapons but Ohja got in the way of the blasts and his kicks cut through most of them before impacting and throwing Magnagiga over.

Stray bursts exploded around Ryuki, Agito and Drake.

Shinji and Shouichi were thrown out of Mirror World and crashed against a wall, a man noticed them and turned to the window. "There you are..."

Knight Survive and Verde continued slashing trees and clashing their blades before Knight jumped back and spun his blade.

Verde laughed "Survive truly is interesting...too bad I can't use your cards!"

"Yeah, too bad..." _-BLUST VENT- _Darkraider appeared and it's wheels in it's wings spun generating a powerful gust that threw Verde through the forest.

As he flipped over and hit a tree he kicked off it, shooting back to Knight who leapt into the air, both riders slashed through each other.

Knight landed and his Survive broke away while Verde exploded and crashed to the floor out of his copy also.

He got up and turned to Knight "You wish you had my deck don't you."

"Actually, I would be happy with just the Trick Vent, that suits me more than you..." Verde charged in but stopped upon noticing his armor. Quickly he retreated and Knight ran back to the main battle.

Drake was standing shielding himself but Ryuki and Agito were gone, also Zolda was on the floor and Ohja was on his knees.

"Such a perfect opportunity..." Before Knight could move a lightning bolt hit the ground near him. He turned to Drake whose heads roared, the sounds waves threw Knight back against a tree.

As he slumped to the ground he noticed his armor and turned to Zolda and Ohja "Damn, we need to get out..."

Drake neared but a roar echoed and he turned, out of nowhere another rider landed next to him and kicked his trident from one of his hands before jumping and spinning causing the backs of his legs to slam into the heads.

He landed and turned to punch him in the chest, as he stumbled back he roared in recognition of the green feral rider "GILLS!"

* * *

_IDK what to mention!  
Drake's three heads, Ohja kicking through Zolda's final vent, Knight and Verde's quickdraw or GILLS TIMELY ARRIVAL! :D  
Oh well :) who saw Gills coming? I had to throw him in their, Ashihara Ryou deserves some fan-fic-love_


	8. Marching Towards The End

_This is an epic chapter and it's funny cause there isn't much fighting, yet it maintains it's own epic atmosphere :D_

**

* * *

  
Kamen Rider Ryuki VS AGITΩ  
****Mirror War**

**Chapter 8 – Marching Towards The End**

Gills faced the three-headed demon and turned to the other riders "Get out of here! I'll handle it!"

Not needing anything more, Knight grabbed Zolda and hurled him to his feet before turning to Ohja who stood slowly, the three riders exited Mirror World and landed next to Shinji and Shouichi.

"Shinji!"

"Gills...I fear Agito...but you...your animal instincts lead me to believe I should fear you more..."

Gills flipped into the air and landed behind Drake before spin kicking him in the back, he jumped up and kicked one of the heads before chopping another one on its long neck.

As Drake stumbled away he roared, Gills guarded against the sound waves as blades shot out of his arms "Gills! Hell Stab!"

He impaled Drake as blades grew from his hells, tearing his bladed arms out of Drake he spun, clipping the monster with his heel claw and throwing him to the floor where he exploded.

Quickly, Gills jumped out of Mirror World, Odin was seething "So close...joining Verde to plan this and it falls through because of another Agito...I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands!"

Yui tended to Shinji and Shouichi's wounds while Ren sat aside and looked across the room, a sight Atori has never seen before and will never see again, seven riders, Kitaoka sat in another table while Asakura was leaning against a wall looking elsewhere and the man called Ashihara Ryou who saved them was behind Shouichi.

"So you followed me out here?" to that Ryou shook his head "If I followed you I would've appeared sooner, I had to wait until I felt Drake's power...it seems like he is growing stronger with every encounter."

"It is the Hydra part of him, every time we destroy him he grows another head." Shinji commented. "And to think Itsuro betrayed us and even Sudou is after Shouichi...how are we going to deal with four heads?"

Ryou shrugged "I took him out...kinda a first reaction...hard to believe he'll be back with four heads...damn."

Kitaoka sighed "We are crossing paths too much, this will become irreversible, I don't care about Shouichi anymore, I just want you two to hurry up and kill Drake for good so I can get back to my own business."

Asakura turned to the group "I just want to fight again, find Drake, Itsuro or Sudou, whoever, I'll kill any of them. I've never been so vexed before..."

"I doubt that." Ren commented.

Yui stood "You two are fine now but take it easy, we can't loose anyone now."

They nodded and decided that for now the group would work together to take down Drake for good.

Sudou's arm finally recovered when Itsuro approached him "So, what do you think about the alliance Sudou?"

"Me, you, Mirror Monsters and Drake versus the other riders? Fine by me, once they are all gone that will just leave you to deal with."

Itsuro nodded and grinned "Glad you see it my way."

Shouichi stood "Finally the Agito Club has been formed!"

Ryou sighed as Shinji stood "Sounds great! Our own rider union to combat the mirror monster union, it's brilliant!"

"But temporary!" Kitaoka reminded them.

"Once we do this, you won't want to fight anymore!" at Shinji's statement Asakura laughed, walked over to him and decked him.

All of Drake's four heads turned to Sudou and Itsuro "One more final battle awaits us...this time the Mirror Monsters will-"

Before he could finish Odin appeared "Drake...allow me to join your group...with that many riders they could easily tear through the monsters and leave members behind to deal with Scissors and Verde...but they could never cut me down."

Drake thought about it and turned to Itsuro and Sudou, the latter shrugged "Odin has proved to be quite the adversary, having him on our side for now..."

Drake nodded "Very well...welcome aboard Kamen Rider Odin..." As Odin nodded Drake's heads grinned, the very thing he hated, Kamen Riders, and he had joined forces with three of them, truly an ironic twist.

"So to some extent we've decided this...Sudou and Itsuro, not being here are probably against us and siding with Drake, Asakura will take on Sudou and Kitaoka can handle Itsuro right?"

Asakura grinned "Time to see who the better murderer is...no matter how vengeful he can be, my vexation is at it's peak..."

Kitaoka snapped much like Itsuro and smiled "He says we are a lot alike, time to prove him wrong."

Ryou stepped forward "Are there any other enemies you have that may interfere with out attempt to kill Drake?"

Shinji stood "Odin! He appears at such inappropriate times, he may appear just because."

"And despite the fact that we've killed him before...I can handle him but he is strong..." Ryou nodded "But I am stronger...Shouichi is the more supernatural rider among us so me and you will handle this Odin and leave Shinji and Shouichi with Drake."

"If we couldn't handle him before...why should we-" he pointed at himself and Shouichi "-alone be able to handle him?"

Shouichi put a hand on Shinji's shoulder "No worries, we can do it, besides if our pals-"

"Temporary!" the other riders yelled, Ryou looked at them and shrugged.

"...if our pals finish maybe they can drop by and take Drake by surprise, he seems to have issues with that."

Shinji nodded, finally decided on a plan the six riders all nodded and walked out of Atori, "Yui-chan! Have a victory meal ready for us!"

Yui nodded "Be careful!"

Marching down the road all next to each other the riders prepared for the end.

In the darkness of a factory within Mirror World Drake laughed, the sea of Mirror Monsters surrounding the building were eager to feast on humans, he promised them that once the riders were killed they could wipe out humanity.

He turned to Odin then to a window where on the other side Itsuro and Sudou nodded and turned transforming into Scissors and Verde, waiting for the other riders inside Mirror World.

Scissors cracked his knuckles while Verde placed one arm on his shoulder and rotated his arm "Go..." he said simply as countless and unidentifiable monsters charged past the pair.

Inside the factory Odin's blades tore out of the ground, spun around him and then impaled themselves into the earth on either side of him.

Outside of the factory the Rider Union faced separate windows of the abandoned factory. Shinji held out his deck then threw his arm out "Henshin!" Shouichi moved one arm out slowly while breathing slowly "Henshin!"

From his back Ren brought his fist around "Henshin!" Ryou crossed his arms over his chest then brought them out "Henshin!"

Kitaoka crossed his arms then clenched one into a fist as he brought it straight up "Henshin!" Asakura moved one arm slowly until the hand was over his face then threw it straight out "Henshin!" and back.

The mirrors flashed as eight rider copies were thrown out along with the Vent Buckles to fuse with them and two bright lights flashed from Shouichi and Ryou.

Still glowing the six riders jumped into Mirror World, as soon as they did countless monsters awaited them. Three Sword Vents went off while Zolda withdrew his Magna Visor. Agito turned to Gills who extended a blade from one arm and a whip from the other "Looks like I'm going weaponless..." he commented before the group charged into the monsters, the Mirror War has begun!

* * *

_The End is nigh! Maybe all my VS will wind up around 10 chapters...naaaaaaaa, just this one and Agito V Kuuga most likely, I think some of the next will call for more chapters well, prepare for Shinji, Ren, Kitaoka, Asakura, Shouichi and Ryou VS Sudou, Itsuro, Odin and Drake o.o_


	9. Mirror War

_What 8 chapters have been building up to...a MASSIVE CHAPTER! By VS standards this 12 page chapter is the longest one and as of right now the only one of it's kind enjoy the riders fighting mirror monsters before engaging in battle against the villanous faction!_**  


* * *

**

**Kamen Rider Ryuki VS AGITΩ  
****Mirror War**

**Chapter 9 – Mirror War**

Ryuki sliced through several of the monsters, they stumbled and tripped over each other as he tore through them like a red flash.

He kept a wary eye out for Itsuro and Sudou, the vile riders were at an all-time-Grade-A-pissed-off.

He spun around as a monster ran towards him and held out his blade, the monster screeched as it ran itself through and exploded. As he turned to continue fighting Agito flipped over him and landed in the middle of another group.

Quickly bringing his fist into one of their faces before jumping over attempts to sweep his feet out from under him. Two flying monsters tried to get him but he grabbed them both and brought them down to earth, spinning and throwing them into the crowd.

He turned and caught a sword, spinning it and returning it, impaling a beast. He back-flipped over several of them as his fist burned, one turned to take his Rider Punch to the gut and stumble back.

It exploded taking several of it's allies and allowing Knight and his clones to dash through the opening and slice through more of the monsters with his blade. The clones worked together, slashing monsters up, jumping after them and then cutting them in half.

The clones all got on one knee as Knight stabbed a monster, it exploded as the other halves fell around them and detonated.

They took off in another direction, while Gills jumped in and knocked their pursuers away with a fierce bladed fist. He whipped around, extending his hand allowing his whip to catch several of the Mirror Monsters and throw them back.

He quickly ran towards a big one and kicked off it leaving his enemies to ram into it. He landed and quickly extended his heel claws, roaring while spinning and kicking an enemy in the face. It fell and an approaching group were taken out in the explosion.

Before Gills could turn, several shots passed him and knocked all the monsters back, Zolda ran past him and tackled a monster to the floor, shooting it in the face before rolling off and away.

As he got to his feet he did a full 360 while firing to gain some ground on the enemies, jumping he kicked one in the face then off and flipped through the air before drop kicking another.

Both exploded before he turned and filled another with shots, killing it as well. Before he could finish another Ohja pushed him aside and kick a monster away before turning and throwing his blade with a mighty swing, it spun through the air sliced through several beasts by the time it reached him they all exploded.

He turned as a bigger monster tried to crush him, he easily avoided it's attack and jumped high before spinning and slicing through it's head. He landed as the monster crashed behind him.

Ryuki and Agito ran by him, Agito kicked a monster away and Ryuki easily killed another by dividing it in half "Any sign of our enemies?" Ryuki asked while he stabbed another beast and kicked one approaching from behind.

Agito grabbed two and rammed their heads together before lifting and throwing them away "Not yet...hard to see in this swarm..."

As he leapt into the air to kick one away, Gills leapt past him and rammed one heel onto a monster's shoulder, his heel claw dug into it and it exploded as he jumped away.

The Knights ran by him and sliced through several beasts, keeping them at bay while Zolda fired from afar and Ohja dashed in like a purple flash, when he finally slashed through a sixth monster the row exploded around him and he jumped away to fight elsewhere.

Drake watched from above in the factory "Time for you too to choose your targets and take them out..."

As Ryuki knocked a monster upside the head, Scissors shot out of nowhere and hit him in the back with his Scissors Visor, as he stumbled the crab rider moved in and tackled him, flipping to his feet.

"This is the end Shinji!" As Scissors moved in Ohja got in front of Ryuki and aimed his blade at the other rider "Asakura-san...even you joined the do-gooders?"

Ohja began walked towards Scissors "I'm vexed Sudou...goodbye..." With that he attacked him, Scissors dodged the first attack but a follow-up caught him and threw him away.

Ryuki turned as Knight flipped over to him "We need to get to the factory now! Before we wear out out here!" A monster tried to jump them but Gills impaled it and it exploded "Where is the other-"

He turned and gripped a fist from Verde before trying to kick him away. The rider threw himself over Gills and landed behind him before jumping away only to be shot out of the air by Zolda.

Verde landed and turned "Kitaoka..." The other rider held his gun aimed towards the slick enemy "Time to prove that we aren't the same Itsuro...I am much stronger than you!"

He fired and Verde began avoiding the shots while running around the rider.

Agito's insignia flared below him and he leapt into the air alongside Gills, the green rider knifed another beast in the shoulder and pushed it fiercely into another group while Agito's kick sent his monster swirling into the air.

A group of Mirror Monsters on the ground and in the air exploded, the riders ran through the clearing, behind them Ryuki and Knight nodded to each other _-FINAL VENT-_

Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick also launched an enemy into several others while the force of Knight's Hishouzan killed many in a radius.

Scissors and Ohja faced off, the former charged in and dove aside from Ohja's furious blade, moving in from the side he slashed Ohja with his Scissors Visor before summoning his pincer.

Ohja turned and deflected the pincer before backing away from the Visor's next attack. As Scissors moved in he flipped over him and the weapons met again "This is going to be fun Sudou...I can already see how you die..."

Ohja slashed him away, the crab spun and moved in with his pincer out front one again, the snake rider grabbed the claw and raised it up before slashing across Scissors' chest.

As he moved back Ohja jumped and kicked him in the face. Scissors noticed him leaping again and summoned his shield, the force threw Ohja away. Scissors charged in and stabbed Ohja with the pincer before knocking him to the floor with the Visor "Yes...so can I!"

Verde deflected several of Zolda's shots with his Biowinder, shooting it out and swinging it around as Zolda tried to nail him "Hard to believe an esteemed businessman such as yourself is good with a yo-yo..." Zolda stated in a joking manner.

Verde whipped around and the Biowinder smashed against Zolda's head and knocked him over before whipping around and returning to Verde "Don't knock it till you try it Kitaoka!"

"I'll remember that..." the gun rider said before firing again and loading his shoulder blasters Shoot Vent, now firing from three sources Verde ran off _-CLEAR VENT- _and disappeared from sight.

"C'mon Itsuro, be a man!" the rider attacked Zolda from behind, jump kicking the back of his head before landing and punching him in the back with both fists, the rider turned while falling to fire but Verde retreated and ran in from the side causing Zolda to skid across the ground.

The factory door exploded and monsters retreated, Ryuki, Knight, Agito and Gills stopped running when they noticed Kamen Rider Odin standing still "Welcome..." he stated.

He raised his hands and the blades tore out from the ground they were impaled in and he grabbed them "This is the end..."

"So you are going against the whole "13th Rider" thing?" Ryuki asked. Odin shrugged "My master desires a quicker solution..."

Ryuki turned to Knight who nodded before turning to Agito and Gills who were ready to take the golden rider down, once and for all.

Ryuki and Knight moved in first trying to hold off his blades with theirs but he was quicker and disarmed them before pulling his blades back and punching them.

Gills launched into the air while Agito Storm moved forward with his pole, one blade knocked the pole aside but Odin took a kick from Gills.

As he stumbled back his blades began burning and he unleashed a searing X that shot towards them. The riders rolled out of the way and the X tore out of the building with explosive force.

Ryuki grabbed one of Odin's arms and tried to toss the riders but he didn't move "Oh? Is this what you wanted to do?" Odin lifted Ryuki and spun him around before throwing him towards Knight who knocked him away with his recovered blade like he did so long ago.

Knight ran in and dodged an attack while Agito Flame slashed Odin from behind, Knight slashed Odin across the chest while Odin caught Agito's blade, he spun and threw both riders into the air.

They landed hard and Odin finally began moving, shooting across the floor towards Knight "Now!"

_-NASTY VENT- _Odin stopped and turned to the screeching bat, Agito moved in with both his blades "Double Saber Strike!"

There was an explosion and Odin bent down on one knee, he turned quickly as Gills kneed him in the face.

Ryuki and Agito took that time to fall back and advance up the factory to where Drake, the four headed Hydra Lord was waiting to fight them.

Odin stood staring at Gills in front of him and knowing Knight was behind him "Well...I can still take you two down before going for your allies...you all picked the wrong side to be one."

Gills extended his blades again as Knight charged towards Odin again.

Scissors crashed on the ground with both weapons ready to stab Ohja but the slick rider rolled out of the way and back to his feet before trying to slash his enemy. Ready as always Scissors catches the attack with his visor and rams the pincer horizontally against Ohja, pushing him back.

"Hiding behind your toys..." Ohja showed him a card and placed it in his Veno Visors _-STRIKE VENT- _He flipped over Scissors who tried to catch him with his weapons, with the Metal Horn equipped in addition to his Veno Saber the rider brought both weapons down on Scissors' side and forced the crab to stumble away.

He turned back angrily "Well Asakura...using the weapons of those you killed...how does that make you feel?" Ohja quickly moved in knocking the pincer away with the Metal Horn and stabbing Scissors with the blade, the visor caught his arm and Scissors flung the other rider away.

He caught himself in the air and landed, bending his knees and scraping across the ground slightly "Quiet Sudou...I'm vexed and I don't care about anything but seeing you die..."

Scissors shrugged and ran in as Ohja jumped and brought one leg around, kicking Scissors in the face and throwing him flat on the floor.

_-ADVENT- _Ohja moved towards Scissors as Volcancer appeared from an ocean mirror that shattered after he jumped out and grabbed Ohja. Throwing him against the floor then kicking him away.

As he skidded across the ground Scissors got up and ran towards the other rider, with his pincer he knocked the Metal Horn away and used his visor to grab Ohja from behind and lift him "Goodbye Asakura!"

As he threw him, Ohja spun and both feet crashed against Volcancer's body, the rider kicked off and slashed with both weapons as he passed by Scissors. Sparks shot out of the wounds as Scissors flew into the air and hit the ground.

_-ADVENT- _Venosnaker tore out of the earth and slid past Ohja as he stood, Volcancer leapt and grasped the snake's face with his claws.

Zolda turned quickly and fired but the invisible Verde dodged the shots and slid in from an angle, spin kicking Zolda into the air again then diving for him. He grabbed one of Zolda's legs and swung him around then down into the ground.

The gun rider got up from the crater _-SHOOT VENT- _His shoulder cannons fired forward while Zolda continued firing with his visor, trying to locate Verde.

The rider moved in again from behind, Zolda whipped around and the blasts from the Giga Cannon caught him, the force launched him into the air and disabled his camouflage. Zolda took the chance to fire at him with his Magna Visor as he sailed through the air and crashed into the ground.

Verde got up again and jumped into the air to avoid the cannons' next volley. He spun and kicked one of the incoming blasts away before chopping through another. He landed in front off Zolda and with a powerful headbutt to the chest, threw the bigger rider into the air and then onto the ground on his back.

"Well played Itsuro...you are definitely a lot stronger than you let on..." Zolda groaned as he stood back up.

Verde laughed "I told you Kitaoka...I am stronger than you..."

Odin slashed at the incoming Gills with his blades but the green rider dodged the attacks and flipped into the air, Odin teleported above him and delivered a burning slice from one of his Gold Sabers.

Gills was thrown to the factory floor and crashed against it as Knight jumped after Odin, his blade met one of Odin's and he quickly lifted himself above an attack.

Odin and Knight landed back to back, the latter jumped and tried to whirlwind kick Odin with both legs but the rider teleported away and threw the burning blades, they sliced through the air and though Knight deflected them with his blade they made a wide turn and headed for him again.

Knight ran off and one by one the blades hit the ground and exploded behind him, he jumped into the air and threw his sword at Odin who caught it just as Gills moved in and drop kicked him from behind.

As Odin stumbled Knight ran towards him and slashed him with his Dark Visor, both riders jumped and kicked their golden enemy in the chest, causing him to stumble back.

"You two can truly put up a fight but only the surviving rider can defeat me..." he caught both the blades as they returned to him.

"That is what you always said but I defeated you once alone and once with Shinji's aid, I'll do it again!" Knight yelled as he ran in.

Powerful slashes threw him away and Gills jumped into an aerial spin kick, with one of his heel claws he caught one of Odin's Gold Sabers and wrenched it away from him.

As it sailed through the air he stabbed Odin with a blade that extended from his arm "No on can defeat an enemy as wild as I am Odin...no one..." Gills stated.

Odin kneed Gills in the chest, as he rose into the air Odin kicked him along his side and he shot through the air and straight into a factory wall.

As Odin regained his lost blade he spun them "That is what you think..."

_-ADVENT- _Goldphoenix tore into the factory and headed for Gills but Darkwing tore in as well and barreled into the bigger aerial monster, they soared through the factory crashing against each other until Darkwing was thrown to the floor.

Odin turned to see four Knights running at him, he quickly dashed through the group and they exploded. _-SURVIVE-_

Knight Survive tore from the ground below Odin and flew past him as his glowing blade came by, the black shock-wave tore against Odin as a straight vertical slash and then exploded. He stumbled and almost fell to one knee "Damn you Knight..."

Knight landed and turned to Gills who got up and roared, "Ready to take him down Ryou?" the mutant rider nodded "Of course..." and they charged towards their enemy.

Ryuki and Agito arrived at the top floor and the four headed Drake unleashed a lightning bolt from his trident, both Riders kicked it back at him and he caught it in the trident, spun around a few times and hurled it back at them.

Agito's symbol flared to life and burned in his legs as Shinji grabbed his arms and spun him around, his legs caught the electric blast and sent it back to Drake who caught it with the trident and shot it back again.

Ryuki threw Agito into the air and he rider kicked the surge, with a golden flash it shot through Drake and exploded, the monster flew through the air and landed elsewhere as Ryuki and Agito prepared for him to get up.

He laughed "Brilliant...I didn't think you two could beat me at my own game...I guess taking it easy is out of the question eh?"

Agito pointed at him "I let you get away once and that was a grave mistake, you've killed so many people, it is time to end your reign of terror!"

Ryuki nodded "So be good and wait there while we destroy you! Or we can do it the hard way!"

"Yes it will be hard for you to destroy someone as powerful as I am! Have at you!" Drake's heads roared. The walls of the building began cracking as the sound waves radiated through the factory.

Ryuki spun his blade and nodded to Agito, the riders jumped and fell on Drake, grabbing him and rolling along the ground with him. As they got up both riders kicked him fiercely and he stumbled back.

Ryuki moved in to slash him but he caught the blade with his trident and sent a charge through it, the force exploded against Ryuki and he was thrown away "Shinji!"

Agito spun back and caught the trident, he spun down it's length and brought his elbow into Drake's back before spin kicking him and knocking him forward.

Two of Drake's heads turned and fired bright beams into Agito, he rammed into the broken wall and it crumbled behind him, as he fell he grabbed onto a protruding ledge of the building.

"Shouichi!" Ryuki got up and turned to Drake "Don't worry about him too much..." the monster said as it's four heads let loose blinding beams.

_-GUARD VENT- _Ryuki deflected the beams as he ran at Drake and slammed them against him. As the monster fell back Ryuki threw up the shields _-STRIKE VENT- _And fired a burning blast straight into Drake's chest. He shot into the air and through the ceiling.

"Yes!" From the hole several lightning bolts tore into the ground around Ryuki and he jumped away, rolling to safety as Drake crashed back into the room laughing.

As he aimed the trident Agito Trinity Form launched back into the room and slashed Drake with both weapons before swinging back around and cutting through him again.

"Great job Shouichi!" Ryuki ran past the other rider who nodded and stabbed Drake, two heads bit into Ryuki's shoulders and threw him into the air while the other two shot curving beams that pincered Ryuki and exploded.

"Shinji! Drake...you will pay for that!" Drake laughed "No I won't, you know you can't defeat me Agito! No matter what you try!"

As Ryuki fell Agito ran in again with both weapons grinding across the floor and letting out sparks.

Volcancer crashed next to Scissors who slashed Ohja's Metal Horn away, the Veno Saber cut into the pincer weapon on Scissors other arm and it shattered like glass. "Damn you Asakura!"

He spun and sliced through both of Ohja's weapons with his Visor, there were orange flashes and then his weapons shattered. Scissors tried to tackle him but Ohja jumped and kicked him in the face, as his head snapped back, Ohja took a step and rammed the Veno Visor into his stomach.

The rider fell on his back and Ohja jumped away _-FINAL VENT-_

Venosnaker reared up and Ohja was launched by it's powerful jaws "Goodbye Sudou!" _-FINAL VENT- _From his fallen position, Volcancer rushed in and launched his master into the air and he spun into a ball.

Ohja scissor kicked him and he was sent through the air and crashed elsewhere as Ohja hit the floor near Volcancer, the beast attacked him and he fell over.

Scissors got up weakly "Damn it...damn it!" he turned to Ohja who held another card out. "I could've killed you but you chose to vex me even more...you aren't a smart man Sudou."

_=UNITE VENT= _Metalgelas charged over and Evildiver flew in, with Venosnaker the monsters combined into the chimera-monster Genocider. The beast let out a powerful roar and a crater formed around it.

Scissors turned to Ohja "I respected you Asakura for your crimes...would you really strike down such a loyal fan?"

Ohja laughed "I don't care about what you want or did...I just want to get rid of my vexation...you've done nothing but worsen it!"

Scissors roared and charged over _-GUARD VENT- _Scissors armed his shield and tried to ram it against Ohja _-SWING VENT-_ Ohja jumped and kicked off it, while in the air he grasped the Evil Whip and fell back down, with a quick snake-like strike, Scissors lost his grip on his Shell Defense shield.

As it flew away Ohja whipped Scissors and he was thrown back again, Volcancer took that chance to move in and attack Ohja.

He knocked the rider back "You're crab has seen it's last day..." _-ADVENT- _Genocider jumped into the air and Volcancer dove aside as it tore into the earth where it stood.

The shock-wave threw Volcancer into the air and Genocider let out a powerful blast that cut through Volcancer, the monster roared angrily before it exploded.

Scissors ran in and slashed the preoccupied Ohja but his visor broke against the snake rider "What!?" he realized that his armor had faded to gray-scale "No! How-"

Ohja kicked him away "This time..." _=FINAL VENT= _Ohja ran towards the rider as he tried to escape and leapt into the air before corkscrew kicking Scissors in the back, there was an explosion and he flew into Genocider's black hole that appeared in his chest.

The hole sealed after Scissors entered and Genocider roared before shooting an orb out that exploded in the sky above them. The hybrid beast continued to roar triumphantly while Ohja let out a deep breath and laughed, he looked to where Zolda and Verde fought before turning and walking away.

"I feel good now..." he joked before disappearing.

Verde continued to run around Zolda as he fired his visor before the rider stopped quickly and ran at him, Zolda saw this and moved aside just as Verde's fist launched towards him.

He grabbed the other green rider's arm and swung him around before throwing him away.

Verde recovered and landed, quickly dodging a blast from the Magna Visor before running in again "Is dodging all you are good for Itsuro?" _-SHOOT VENT-_

Verde stopped "Is shooting all you are good for...Kitaoka?" _-ADVENT- _Biogreeza shot out it's tongue and tore the Giga Launcher from Zolda's hands. "Hey!" before Zolda could move the tongue shot out again and rammed into his side.

As he fell away Verde ran over to him and kicked him "What are you going to do! Close range isn't your thing Kitaoka!" Verde laughed as he continued kicking him.

"This!" _-STRIKE VENT- _A Giga Horn appeared and Zolda quickly stabbed Verde, caught completely off guard, the rider fell on his back, Biogreeza leapt over to defend its master and used its tongue to toss Zolda aside.

Verde stood up slowly "He had a strike vent?" he turned and noticed Zolda raise his bazooka and fire, Verde dodged but the missile hit Biogreeza and threw the beast to the floor.

_-FINAL VENT- _"Biogreeza! Curse you-" he noticed Magnagiga lowering it's arms and opening up it's weapons "No!"

He ran aside as everything exploded around him.

Odin slashed at Gills, the rider back-flipped away and skidded to a stop next to Knight Survive "Well Knight...this is good news...two riders have just been ejected from the war...aren't you happy."

Knight didn't say anything "I'll be happy when you are gone!" with that he charged at Odin, followed closely by Gills.

Verde ran with a limp and then tripped and fell, breathing harshly he noticed his black and white armor slightly disappearing and panicked "Got to get out...got to..."

He ran and then fell again and coughed he looked up and saw someone standing there looking at him "Who...who are you?"

The figure took out a card and raised his knee, sliding the card in he pointed at Verde and drew a line across his neck with his thumb. _-FINAL VENT-_

"No...NO!"Verde stood and tried to shield himself against several Gigazelles that jumped past and kicked him, he noticed the other rider launch at him and the last thing he saw was his knee heading for his face.

The rider stood still near the limp form of Verde and stood back up, he cracked his neck then placed a hand on one of his shoulders and rotated it. "That...was much needed...so much for a father figure...you had that coming...for much too long..."

He turned and walked away as Verde's armor exploded from the sustained damage.

* * *

_Done and Done CH10 will be Gills and Knight Survive finishing with Odin and Agito and Ryuki finishing with Drake, CH11 will be the epilogue-ish chapter just like Agito V Kuuga's CH10_

_Someone in a video I was watching of Verde suggested Itsuro being Sano's father, that made sense because the office Itsuro was in in 13 Riders was much like the one Sano would come to inherit, but that was just well done speculation since this is an alternate version of Ryuki I decided to make it so (I mean, he didn't really seem shocked when the call came in that his dad was dead but whatevs)_

Forget about that, hope you liked the chapter and look forward to the last two, review and hasta for now


	10. Finality

_Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long, I just got back to this, been distracted by A LOT!_

* * *

**Kamen Rider Ryuki VS AGITΩ  
****Mirror War**

**Chapter 10 - Finality**

Agito Trinity brought both weapons up to cut through Drake but he spun and an electric torrent threw the rider into the air and he lost grip of his weapons before crashing into the ground next to Ryuki who stood up slowly "You alright Shouichi?"

Agito got up "Yeah...for now..." Ryuki turned to Drake who spun his trident, laughs erupted from his four heads "You two are severely overestimating yourselves...I am the ultimate...I am invincible!"

"Not for long!" Agito ran past Ryuki, after a quick double take the dragon rider trailer after Agito who held both hands in front then brought them to the sides of his belt before exploding in flames.

Drake launched another volley of lightning from his trident, Agito leapt over it and Ryuki caught it with his blade before deflecting the attack elsewhere.

Burning Agito delivered a fierce flaming punch into one of Drake's heads and it exploded. The Lord flew through the air and crashed through a wall before forming craters in the ground.

The ceiling began caving in, Ryuki ran past Agito and together they jumped onto Dragredder and headed for Drake. From his missing head two more sprouted and all five unleashed a torrential thunderstorm that Dragredder attempted to counter with his flaming breath.

"Shit!" Ryuki fumbled for a card as the lightning broke through and there was an explosion in the air. Drake's laughs were cut short -_SURVIVE-_

Dragranzer flew right by Drake as Ryuki Survive leapt off and with his Drag Visor Zwei slashed clean through Drake's trident which exploded in blue flames.

As Drake stumbled Burning Agito followed up, spinning his ring weapon and flipping over Drake, slashing him twice, as he landed he turned to spin kick the Hydra away before standing next to Ryuki Survive.

Drake got up and turned "I'll admit you two are stronger than I thought...but don't think you've won!"

Odin countered Knight Survive's blade and slashed Gills away, the mutant stumbled but spun back to kick one of Odin's blades away. "Gill! Hell-" Odin swung Knight Survive into Gills and they crashed against a wall as the ceiling exploded and the building came down.

Odin easily tore out of the rubble and floated up, Goldphoenix flew in beside him and screeched. Odin turned to the sound of screaming "What?"

Gills tore out of the ground roaring as spikes tore out of his armor, Exceed Gills shot into the air _-ADVENT- _Goldphoenix flew forward, Gills extended one leg and began spinning as it began glowing green. The side spinning kick collided with Goldphoenix's head and knocked the bird away.

As it landed elsewhere and Exceed Gills crashed back to the ground, Knight Survive's shoot vent went off and piercing lines shot into the air at Odin, while he deflected the first one the second connected with his hand and he lost grip of one of the blades.

Exceed Gills leapt up and connected both his arms before winding back and spiking Odin to the rubble below. He crashed and the earth lifted, as Gills landed again Darkraider flew over and Knight Survive jumped off and landed next to the green rider "Two points..."

"Only two?" As Odin got back up and shook himself off he held one blade out to the two riders "This can go on no further!"

He disappeared leaving gold feathers, Gills whipped around as his rope shot out of his wrist and caught Odin's incoming blade, he tore it from him as Knight dashed past Odin, delivering a blinding slash through his torso.

Odin gasped as the blade cut through him _-FINAL VENT- _Knight back-flipped and landed on Darkraider, as it shifted into motorcycle form Odin turned "This isn't over...I'll be back!" he yelled as he gripped his wound, before he could disappear, Gills' whips wound around his arms and lifted him into the air.

Knight's Shippudan missile shot through the air and then cut through Odin opening a blinding white wound in his armor, as he was released by Gills the rider leapt into the air and brought his heel onto the golden rider's chest.

Knight Survive turned and Darkraider flew off as Exceed Gills flipped over and landed next to his ally rider.

Odin glowing white held out one vengeful arm to the riders before exploding, the shock-wave threw both riders to the floor and out of their upgraded forms.

"That was close..." Gills remarked before changing back to Ashihara Ryou. He helped Knight up and out of Mirror World so Ren could catch his breath.

"Now, all we can do is hope that Shinji and Shouichi can best Drake." Ryou commented before sitting down and breathing hard.

Ren nodded "They can do it, I know they can."

Ryuki Survive dashed straight at Drake whose heads reared up and shot out five lightning beams, slashing his blade wildly Ryuki tried to deflect the attacks but they exploded against him and he rolled across the ground, as he got back up, Agito's weapon shot through the air and Drake leapt away as it hit the ground and the area erupted in flames.

As Drake sailed through the air he sent out volley after volley of electric orbs. _-SHOOT VENT- _Ryuki shot them all down as Dragranzer let loose a powerful flame that engulfed Drake, Burning Agito added to the heat by delieving another burning punch to Drake's torso.

As the flames exploded against Drake the Hydra stumbled back, his eyes flashed yellow and a powerful lightning strike tore out of the sky and hit Agito square on, as he fell back more shot at Dragranzer, the beast spun and swiped them all away with his tail.

Ryuki ran in and slashed at Drake who narrowly avoided the initial attack, Ryuki spun back around and slashed through one of the necks before stabbing into the replacement head that was spawning.

It exploded and Drake fell back from the force, but not before sending an orb of lightning from his hand into Ryuki's chest, sending the dragon rider back and into the ground.

Agito stood up and helped Ryuki up "Did you see that Shouichi?" the burning rider nodded "I've got an idea."

Drake roared and the land between the riders and the monster cracked then exploded into the air, as if in bullet time, Drake dashed through the debris and delivered powerful lightning slashes into each rider. The blows knocked them away, Ryuki noticed the storm clouds gathering and quickly readied another card.

_-ADVENT- _Dragranzer fired through the clouds allowing the sunlight through.

"What is that all about?" Drake laughed then turned as Ryuki ran him through with the Drag Visor Zwei, he jumped and kicked the lord away, tearing his sword back out.

Agito opened his arms wide as the burning armor broke away, he broke his weapon into two blades and dashed as a blinding figure towards Drake, jumping and spin kicking him in another direction.

As he stumbled over he turned to face the two riders again "Nothing you do can stop me...keep blowing me up, I'll only grow more heads and gain more power!" the four heads laughed not noticing the riders nod to each other.

Shining Agito ran in as Ryuki stood back _=FINAL VENT= _He flipped over onto Dragranzer as the mighty monster changed into its Survive Cycle mode. Agito slashed clean through the lightning beams with his powerful blades.

He sent out a blinding X that Drake leapt over and continued to rain lightning on Shining Agito. However the rider jumped towards him and with each blade cut through him leaving searing white marks along his torso.

One of Drake's heads shot out and gripped Agito's leg and spun him, as he sailed through the air he flipped back over and landed on Dragranzer's head as Ryuki reared him up.

He jumped back off as the monster let loose several meteorite's one caught Shining Agito and he delivered a Meteor Rider Kick within Ryuki Survive's Dragon Firestorm.

He connected with Drake and exploded as the rest of the blasts went off around him, Drake fell and then saw the wheel of the Survive Cycle come down on him resulting in yet another explosion.

Ryuki leapt off and landed next to Shining Agito arming his Drag Visor Zwei as the blade shot out.

From the flames Drake began emerging, his body coming back together and heads slowly forming "You can't defeat me!"

"You forgot about one thing Drake...and that is the time needed to solidify those heads of yours!" Ryuki yelled as he and Agito ran at Drake, the three blades began shining.

"Triple Rider Slash!" They ran through the flames and three powerful vertical slashes cut through Drake's reconstructing body.

The two stood past him with their blades still leveled as three white lines began glowing brightly against Drake's body.

"H-how!" Without turning Ryuki laughed "I figured it out...believe it or not..."

Drake fell to his knees "No...this can't be..."

"Goodbye! Drake!" Agito yelled as the slashes began glowing much more fiercely, Drake roared as the light enveloped him and he exploded, for good this time.

The crater formed added to the destruction of the Mirror World area where the great Mirror War was fought.

Agito turned to Ryuki and they nodded to each other, both forms gave away as Shouichi and Shinji fell to the ground with a great sigh of relief.

* * *

_There we go! Ultimate victory! The villanous faction has been eliminated so the Mirror Union has been disbanded and things return to normal...unfortunately that means no more Asakura and Kitaoka on the "good team"_


	11. Back To Basics

_Really short and quick ending but it wraps everything up nicely, enjoy..._

* * *

**Kamen Rider Ryuki VS AGITΩ  
****Mirror War**

**Chapter 11 – Back To Basics**

The whole Atori gang decided now was a time to celebrate a hard fought victory, Shinji and Ryou decided to just feast on whatever Shouichi cooked while Ren just stood aside glad that this long fight is over and he can return to fighting for what he really wants to.

He noticed Kitaoka outside "Not coming in eh?" the lawyer shook his head "Social gatherings are not my thing...especially for such a trivial reason...though I did best Itsuro so...I'm going home to a great meal."

"I'm guessing Asakura is back to biding his time to face you?" Ren asked.

Kitaoka shrugged to that and got back in his car "Next time we meet...I'll take you out, the Rider War is back on schedule, remember that."

The next day, Ryou and Shouichi decided it was time to leave "You've got some hard work to do in this Rider War thing..." Shouichi pointed out.

Shinji scratched his head "Yeah...I don't know if I can stop it after all that has happened, there aren't many of us left but..."

Ryou snapped his fingers in front of Shinji's face "Just do what you can...as much as we'd like to help, it isn't our place...you have to settle things for yourself. Good luck Shinji."

Ryou left and Shouichi gave Shinji a thumbs up, the dragon rider returned it and smiled "Great working with another rider, good luck in your future Shouichi!"

With that Tsugami Shouichi left Atori and the rider war back to Shinji.

He turned and braced himself "Yosh! Back to basics!"

As Kitaoka drove off to another case a man stepped right in front of his car and he screeched to a halt, he got out "Asakura! Wait...who are you?"

The other man just pointed at Kitaoka and with his thumb drew a line across his neck "Another rider..."

Before transforming the man gave him his name "Sano...Mitsuru, Kamen Rider...Imperer."

**THE END**

* * *

_Not really "The End" more like "to be continued" remember, this was an ALTERNATE reality of Ryuki so things are a little out of it with Imperer's new introduction and the placement of several deaths or the inclusion of other riders (Tiger, Femme and Ryuga) I would like to come back to this and write out the before and the after of the team up, seems like an epic "What If" for Ryuki but for now this is all we all get (myself included)_

_so Mirror War wrapped up pretty nicely, again, sorry for the long absence but there you go_

_Next up is Kamen Rider 555 VS Ryuki, this one, is gonna be interesting (trust me, I haven't started workin on it but I can feel it)_

_SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON: Kamen Rider vs Kamen Rider_


End file.
